Ingatan Tentangmu
by MIAKO UCHIHA
Summary: hubungan yang seperti ini saja sudah membuat Sasuke senang, mereka bukan sepasang kekasih tapi kemesraan mereka melebihi pasangan manapun disekolah itu. / "Aku juga ingin jika bisa" / NarufemSasu / RnR?


**Discalimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NarufemSasu**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: YAOI. mohon maaf kalau ada typo yang gak sengaja nyelip,EYD yang masih banyak salah. OOC banget.**

**Ingatan Tentangmu**

By Miako Uchiha

Sabtu, XX XX XXXX

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir penerimaan murit baru disekolah Sasuke, Konoha senior high school, Sasuke duduk sendirian distant tempat penjualan barang-barang yang bisa dibeli untuk persiapan MOS dan untuk menanyakan tentang persiapan MOS, sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain sedang sibuk merapikan ruangan kelas untuk murit baru. Sesekali dia tersenyum kecil pada para murit baru yang datang bersama orang tua mereka walaupun lebih banyak ekspresi datar yang dia tunjuakan.

"Ingat jangan tersenyum kalau ada murit baru" Sasuke teringat akan ucapan temannya yang juga sama dengannya menjabat sebagai senior atau panitia mos kelas 2. Sasuke hanya mampu mendengus geli 'Apa tidak salah mereka mengingatkanku? Seingatku mereka yang selalu bilang aku tidak pernah tersenyum' pikirnya.

Sasuke terus berjaga sampai dia merasa bosan sendiri.

"Na, ini dia, Naruto. kertas pengumumannya, ayo, catat sana nanti kau dimarahi loh kalau tidak bawa barang-barangnya" tiba-tiba Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang wali murit yang berperawakan lelaki masih tampak muda dengan helaian kuning yang sangat cerah, Sasuke mengikuti arah pandangan orang itu yang sibuk membaca kertas pengumuman persiapan Mos yang tertempel didinding yang tepat ada dibelakan tempatnya sedang duduk.

"Maaf, apa ada pena yang bisa dipinjam sepertinya anakku lupa membawa pena?" ucap orang itu pada Sasuke yang melihat anaknya sibuk mengobrak-abrik tasnya namun sepertinya tak mendaptkannya, Sasukepun ikut mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang anak yang memiliki surai seperti sang orangtua, wajahnya terlihat kebingungan mencari penanya. Beberapa detik Sasuke terdiam melihat wajah sosok itu hingga akhirnya sosok itu menegakkan kepalanya dan mata mereka saling bertemu, Sasuke adalah orang pertama yang memutuskan kontak mata mereka untuk mencari pena yang tadi sempat dijatuhkannya tapi malas untuk diambilnya, Sasuke sedikit kesulitan saat mencari pena yang terjatuh itu sebelum akhirnya berhasil menemukannya dan berniat memberikan pena itu kepada orang yang dipanggil Naruto itu.

"Tidak usah, kak. Aku akan mencatatnya saja di handphoneku" ucapnya santai sambil mengetikan segalah yang perlu ditulis dikertas pengumuman yang ada dibelakan Sasuke. Sedikit kedutan dan rasa kesal hinggap di pikiran Sasuke.

'Harusnya dia bilang dari tadi jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot mencari pena menyebalkan ini' batin kesal Sasuke.

Minggu, XX XX XXXX

Kalian pasti bingung kenapa hari ini Sasuke ada disekolahnya, hari ini adalah hari pengenalan seluruh murit pada panitia yang akan mengawasi mereka selama MOS berlangsung. Dihari pertamanya Sasuke sudah berhasil menunjukan eksistensinya sebagai senior paling ganas dihadapan semua murit baru, siapa sangka senior yang kemarin terlihat tanpa ekspresi ini mampu menunjukan ekspresi menakutkan sampai membuat kelas yang dipegangnya hari ini tak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Tapi bukan ini yang ingin Sasuke ceritakan melainkan sosok yang sempat membuatnya terdiam saat melihat sosok itu, Naruto. Dia masuk dikelas lain, Sasukepun hanya melihatnya saat dia hendak pulang, sosok itu tersenyum padanya tapi sekuat tenaga Sasuke mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikannya dan menatap tajam sosok itu, walaupun tak setajam saat dia beradi dikelas yang dipegangnya tadi.

"Kenapa Sasuke?" Tanya salah seorang temannya.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Apa kita sudah selesai?"

"Yeah, hari ini pekerjaan kita selesai dan besok jangan lupa kita haru datang pagi sekali 05.30 harus sudah ada disekolah, ok?" ucap temannya dan hanya dibalas anggukkan oleh Sasuke.

Senin, XX XX XXXX

"Hai, ayo, cepat lari. Dasar lambat!"

"Apa kau tidak bisa lebih cepat lagi, hah!"

Teriakan dari pada seniorpun membuat semua peserta MOS ketakutan sambil berlari cepat.

"Kalian semua cepat yang datang lewat jam 6 pagi baris terpisah" ucap salah satu teman Sasuke.

Sasukepun menghampiri para murit yang terlambat datang dan menatap mereka tajam.

"Kenapa kalian terlambat, hah?!" ucap Sasuke lebih tepat sebuah bentakan yang membuat mereka menunduk takut.

Mata kelamnya tertujuh pada seorang yang telah menarik matanya.

"Jam berapa kau datang kesini tadi?" Tanya Sasuke datar pada sosok itu.

"Jam 6 lewat 5 menit" ucap Naruto pelan.

"Kau terlambat 5 menit" ucap Sasuke dengan suara meremehkan.

"Aku hanya terlambat 5 menit" ucapnya mencoba membelah diri.

"Kau bilang hanya 5 menit, hah?! Tetap saja kau terlambat!" bentak Sasuke membuat sosok itu menunduk sedikit takut.

Semua kegiatan di luar ruangan seperti pembagian kelompokpun selesai sedikit menghela napas kecewa saat tahu sosok yang menariknya itu masuk di kelompok sebelahnya lagi, hingga semuanya disuruh untuk memasuki ruangan untuk mendengarkan materi-materi entah apa saja materinya karena Sasuke sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan yang seperti itu.

Didalam ruangan sesekali mata Sasuke melirik kesosok itu, sosok tegap tengan surai kuning keemasannya yang menawan yang duduk didepan sekali.

"Nah, ayo. Kamu yang duduk didepan maju kesini coba" ucap sang guru yang memberikan materi menunjuk sosok Naruto yang ada didepannya untuk maju. Dengan sikap bingung dan senyum masam Naruto maju, sosoknya yang tertawa gugup membuat peserta yang lainya ikut menertawakannya bahkan ada diantara para panitia yang hamper ikut tertawa, namun dengan lantang Sasuke yang berdiri dibelakang mereka untuk menjaga agar mereka tidak ribut didalam ruangan berteriak keras membuat semuanya terdiam.

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian tertawa, Hah?!"

Hening, seketika semua murit baru diam dan diikuti oleh ancaman dari panitia yang lain.

"Kalian ini, padahal itu teman kalian tapi malah kalian ikut tertawai" dan disusul ancaman dari para panitianya.

Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa spontan melakukannya saat melihat Naruto akan ditertawakan oleh orang lain, ada perasaan tidak suka dalam hatinya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa diam dan mulai berbicara, namun mata Sasuke sempat melihat mata Naruto sedikit terkejut saat mendengar bentakan keras darinya tadi.

Selasa, XX XX XXXX

Hari ini semua berjalan sama dengan kemarin, hanya saja Sasuke semagin di cap sebagai senior yang ganas dan menakutkan.

Bahkan Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum takut padanya, berbeda dengan senyumnya yang sebelumnya.

Rabu, XX XX XXXX

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir MOS, itu artinya tugas semua panitia hamper selesai, MOS selesai dengan berjalan lancar. Sedikit sesak menyerang Sasuke karena bila MOS selesai dia akan jarang untuk bertemu sosok itu, Sasuke bahkan bingung kenapa dia ingin selalu bertemu dengan sosok itu.

.

.

.

Hari berlalu setelah MOS selesai, jam pelajaranpun telah berjalan seperti biasa, seperti yang ada dipikiran Sasuke, dia akan jarang bertemu dengan sosok itu, sosok Naruto. Namun, sesulit apapun Sasuke untuk bertemu dengan Sasok itu, Sasuke selalu berusaha untuk melihat sosok itu, sosok yang bagaikan candu untuknya lihat setiap hari, setidaknya memastikan bahwa sosok itu datang kesekolah hari ini.

**"Panggilan kepada seluruh anggota OSIS, kelas 1, 2 harap segera berkumpul diruang OSIS sekarang"**

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendengar pengumuman itu.

"Anggota kelas 1 sudah ada?" tanyanya bingung pada diri sendiri.

'Apa dia juga terpilih sebagai anggota?' Tanya Sasuke dalam hati setelah itu segera Sasuke cepat-cepat berjalan memasuki ruang OSIS untuk melihat anggota baru dan ternyata.

"Hai, Kakak" sosok itu menyapanya dengan senyum lima jarinya.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke terdiam dengan sosok itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Hah?" Tanya Sasuke dengan suara berdesih sedikit berharap sosok itu akan takut, tapi reaksinya diluar pikiran Sasuke.

"Hey, kak. Kita inikan tidak MOS lagi, ayo, tersenyum kak" ucapnya membuat Sasuke mendengus geli.

"Apa hak mu menyuruhku untuk tersenyum?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

Sosok itu hanya bisa diam sambil berpikir.

"Tidak ada si, tapi kakak akan terlihat manis kalau tersenyum" kedutan tertihat dibelakang kepala Sasuke, beraninya dia bicara seperti itu.

"Aku ini seniormu, usuratonkachi. Jangan kurang ajar" ucap sasuke kesal.

"Hehehehe" Naruto hanya bisa membalas ucapan Sasuke dengan cengiran dan senyuman bodohnya.

Hari-harinya kembali berlalu tapi sosok Naruto tak menyerah untuk membuat Sasuke tersenyum, siapa sangka lelucon yang kadang dibuat oleh Naruto sukses membuat Sasuke perlahan menunjukan senyum gelinya bahkan tak jarang tertawa walaupun tak disadarinya.

.

"Ada hubungan apa mereka?" gumam Sasuke saat matanya melihat dari jauh sosok Naruto sedang dekat dengan seorang perempuan yang dia kenal sebagai kakak kelas tiga.

"Dia hebat juga ya bisa menaklukan hati anak kelas tiga?" Sasuke hanya melirik ketemannya yang memperhatikan Naruto.

"Naruto maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Siapa lagi?" ucap temannya berlalu pergi.

Dengan sekuat hati Sasuke mencoba menyangkal persaan sakitnya, berusaha cuek dan tidak perduli saat mereka saling pandang atau bertemu.

Hari berlalu, Sasuke adalah sosok yang terkenal pendiam dan pintar, menghindari bertemu dengan Naruto bukan hal sulit karena tugas sekolahnya sebagai siswa kelas 2 ini cukup menyita waktu terkadang Sasuke juga hanya menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya untuk ke perpustakaan dari pada kekantin.

Lama tidak bertemu membuat Sasuke melupakan sosok Naruto dengan mudah.

Hari-hari yang cukup sibuk dihadapi Sasuke dan teman-teman anggota OSISnya karena sekolah mereka akan mengadakan perlombaan disekolah mereka.

Sasuke tak lagi memikirkan Naruto bertemupun sudah jarang.

Kini Sasuke bahkan sedang dekat dengan seseorang yang menjadi anggota baru di OSIS yang baru masuk saat kelas 2 ini, mereka terlihat sangat akrab dan dekat bahkan orang-orang yang melihat mereka bisa salah paham. Tapi apa perduli Sasuke, dia senang dekat dengan orang yang memiliki kesukaan yang sama dengannya dan orang itu memiliki kesukaan yang sama dengan Sasuke.

"Hai, kakak!"seru Naruto saat mereka tak sengaja bertemu dikoridor kelas tapi Sasuke hanya cuek saja, seolah tak melihat Naruto yang menyapanya. Bahkan Sasuke semakin cuek pada Naruto setelah tau, Naruto telah putus dan sekarang pacaran dengan siswi satu anggkatannya. Membuat Sasuke kesal, bukan kesal dengan Naruto tapi kesal dengan dirinya sendirii. Kenapa dia harus merasa marah? Bahkan dia tak kenal sama sekali dengan Naruto selain Naruto adalah adik kelasnya.

Banyak kegiatan OSIS yang telah dilakukan dan tentu itu artinya Sasuke sudah kembali lebih sering bertemu Naruto.

Naruto kembali lagi seperti awal mendekati Sasuke, bahkan sekalipun Sasuke terus membalas semua ucapan Naruto dengan kata-kata yang pedas ataupun hanya sekedar tatapan datar saat Naruto menggoda dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya atau mengucapkan kata-kata manis pada Sasuke, Sasuke bahkan sama sekali tak terlihat tersipu dengan semua rayuannya. Bahkan sampai hari MOS untuk murit ajaran barupun Naruto masih tak menyerah untuk mendekati Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tidak didalam ruangan saja?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang ikut duduk diluar bersama dengan teman Sasuke yang digosipkan dekat dengan Sasuke.

"Aku malas, lagipula sudah banyak yang didalam" ucap Naruto duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke dimeja untuk panitia. Disebelah Sasuke, teman Sasuke hanya duduk diam sambil menggambar komik. Ya, itulah hobbinya menggambar komik dan menyukai komik sama seperti Sasuke.

"Kalian berdua terus ya? kenapa tidak pacaran saja?" seketika teman Sasuke menghentikan menggambarnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke, lalu Sasuke kembali menatap dengan datar Naruto yang diam kemuadian menatap kearah depan dengan datar. Mumbuat Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum datar dengan tingkah kakak kelasnya yang bahkan sulit sekali hanya untuk menggerakan bibirnya ini.

"Kak Sasuke?" panggil Naruto dengan nada manja sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Sasuke.

"Adakah hal lain yang bisa kau lakukan selain mengedipkan matamu seperti orang kecacingan, Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan mencemooh. Narutopun mendengus mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku baru pertama kali bertemu perempuan seperti kakak yanga sama sekali tidak mempan dengan rayuanku, padahal biasanya semua perempuan akan langsung tersipu" ucap Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke yang masih tetap datar.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan gadis manapun yang pernah kau rayu" benar-benar datar dan berdesih seakan mengancam.

Lalu Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan handphonenya. Naruto pun mengobrol dengan teman Sasuke yang tentunya juga kakak kelas Naruto, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi sebuah kalimat membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto beberapa detik sebelum meninggalkan mereka untuk masuk kedalam ruangan MOS.

**"Kak Sasuke itu sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku sendiri".**

Senjak hari itu Sasuke mulai berpikir apa dia harus terus mengacuhkan Naruto, tapi sungguh kata-kata itu membuat Sasuke tersentuh dan sakit saat bersamaan.

"Hai, Naruto" sepasang mata itu tiba-tiba melebar saat melihat Sasuke menyapanya sambil tersenyum.

"Kak Sasuke, sedang sakit ya?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Tentu saja tidak" jawab Sasuke seadanya sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Lalu kenapa hari ini kak Sasuke menyapaku?" Tanya Naruto bingung dengan tingkah Sasuke.

"Tentu saja karena kau adalah adikku, mulai hari ini kau adalah adikku, ok? " Naruto diam mencerna ucapan Sasuke.

"Kak Sasuke, candaan mu sangat lucu" ucap Naruto dengan cengirannya namun jika dilihat lebih jelas Naruto tersenyum gugup, hingga membuat Sasuke ingin tertawa melihatnya.

"Heh, aku serius, kaukan adikku" ungkap Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan Sasuke lakukan.

Dengan rasa penasaran, Naruto mencoba mendekati Sasuke dengan percaya diri dan senyuman, Naruto menyapa Sasuke.

"Hai, kak Sasuke?" sapa Naruto.

"Hai, adikku" balas Sasuke dengan senyumnya.

Hening

Semua yang ada didekat mereka bahkan tak menyangka Sasuke akan membalasnya bahkan dengan tersenyum.

'Setidaknya menjadikannya adik bisa membuat kami dekat' pikir Sasuke.

Yah, itu lah yang ada dipikiran Sasuke.

Sepertinya yang ada dipikiran Sasuke mereka menjadi semakin dekat dan lebih akrab.

Apa kalian tanya bagaimana dengan pacar Naruto? Jawabanya mereka masih pacaran sampai sekarang walaupun mereka sering bertengkar tapi Naruto sama sekali tak pernah melibatkan urusannya dengan Sasuke, pernah mereka sedang berkelahi karena pacarnya cemburu pada siswi kelas 1 yang dekat dengan Naruto tapi pacarnya sama sekali tak pernah cemburu ataupun marah saat Naruto dekat dengan Sasuke.

Padahal jika dibandingkan harusnya pacar Naruto lebih marah saat Naruto dekat dengan Sasuke dari pada anak kelas 1 itu. Naruto bahkan tak pernah menyapa anak kelas 1 itu lebih ramah dari pada dia menyapa Sasuke.

Mereka semakin dekat layaknya adik dan kakak atau mungkin lebih hanya merekah yang tahu, Sasuke sangat suka mengusap helaian blonde milik Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto, Naruto sangat suka melakukan 2 hal hingga kini pada Sasuke, yang pertama menarik hidung Sasuke hingga membuat Sasuke kesal pada Naruto sedangkan Naruto akan tertawa melihat reaksi kesal Sasuke. Yang kedua mencubit tangan atau pipi Sasuke, tapi Naruto paling suka mencubit pipi Sasuke bahkan Naruto tak segan melakukannya didepan umum begitu juga Sasuke saat mengusap rambut Sasuke yang sebenarnya bisa membuat orang-orang salah paham. Bergelayut manja pasa Sasuke pun tak sungkan Naruto lakukan didepan orang-orang.

Pernah suatu ketika saat sedang menunggu semua calon anggota ekskul yang blum pulang. Ketika itu Naruto dan Sasuke tengah bercanda bersama beberapa teman mereka, Naruto sama sekali tak canggung saat meletakkan tangannya pada pundak Sasuke lalu mencubit gemas Sasuke. Sedangkan teman-teman mereka hanya bisa menahan napas saat melihat mereka yang begitu menempel. Sebelumnya juga Naruto tak takut menghimpit tubuh Sasuke diantara tubuhnya dan dinding lalu mengurung Sasuke diantara kedua tangannya padahal disebelah mereka tepat berdiri teman Sasuke yang hanya bisa terdiam melihat kedekatan tubuh mereka.

"Kak, ayo, berfoto berdua?" ajak Naruto sambil merangkul Sasuke tapi Sasuke cepat-cepat menjauh.

"Kau harus memohon dan berusaha untuk mendapatkan fotoku" ucap Sasuke dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Dasar pelit, ayolah, kak" mohon Naruto.

"Tidak, Nanti saja, lagipula aku masih satu tahun berada disini" ucap Sasuke sempat membuat Naruto terdiam. Tapi tak disadari Sasuke karena Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

Semakin hari mereka semakin dekat dan akrab entah sampai kapan Sasuke bisa terus bertahan dengan perasaan ini, perasaan yang seolah menyiksaanya karena mereka hanya bisa dekat sebagai adik dan kakak yang mungkin kadar kemesraan mereka berlebih tapi ini lah yang mereka lakukan berdua. Saat mereka bertemu maka mereka akan menempel kemanapun hingga dipisahkan oleh jalan pulang yang berbeda.

Ucapan dari teman-teman mereka yang melihat merekapun tak luput membuat Sasuke atau Naruto tertawa.

"Kak Sasuke dan Naruto sekarang dekat ya?"

"Bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa membuat kak Sasuke tertawa sepeti itu?"

"Kalian berdua seperti badan dan ekor"

"Kalian ini nempel sekali ya?"

"Naruto kenapa kau nempel terus dengan Sasuke?"

Bahkan kata-kata orang yang waktu itu sempat dekat dengan Sasuke membuat Sasuke tertawa tak henti saat mengingatnya. Ditambah lagi Naruto dan pacarnya kala itu sedang bertengkar. Mereka bertigapun duduk bersebelahan dengan Sasuke ditengah sambil menonton pertandingan bola.

"Apa Naruto dan pacarnya masih pacaran?" tanyanya sedikit berbisik.

"Entahlah, tapi sekarang mereka sedang berkelahi" ucap Sasuke cuek.

"Kalau begitu kau ada kesempatan atau kenapa tidak kau saja yang gantikan pacarnya?" ucapan itu sanggup membuat Sasuke terdiam.

'Aku juga ingin jika bisa' batin Sasuke sedikit melirik Naruto disebelahnya yang masih sibuk menonton pertandingan.

.

Yah. Itulah ingatan Sasuke tentang Naruto hingga kini mereka sangat dekat dengan status adik dan kakak mereka. Menikmati peran mereka sebagai kakak yang perhatian dan adik yang manja. Sasuke yang bahkan menganggap didunia ini tak perlu ada yang disayanginya mengucapkan dengan tegas pada pacar temannya yang juga menjadi teman Sasuke dan mengenal lama Sasuke.

"Kau dekat sekali dengan Naruto. Jangan-jangan kau menyayanginya ya?" Sasuke menoleh sebentar sebelum menjawab dengan ceriya.

"Ya. Aku menyanyanginya" ucapnya denga tersenyum.

"Ka-kau benar-benar menyayanginya?" tanyanya terkejut.

"Aku menyayanginya sebagai adik kesanyangannku" ucap Sasuke sebisa mungkin mempertahankan senyum cerianya.

Walaupun lagi-lagi Sasuke harus membohongi perasaannya tapi dia senang dengan kedekatannya dengan Naruto sekarang. Menikmati kedatekatannya bersama Naruto sebagai adik kesayangannya, tak ada hari bagi mereka untuk tak bertemu bahkan jika libur mereka bisa saling berkirim pesan sepanjang hari. Bagi Sasuke ini lebih menyenangkan.

END

Hai, Minna #plak *digebukinkarena ceritanyagantung* hoho, jangan Tanya kenapa gantung apa lagi minta squel, sebenernya ini adalah kisah Miako sendiri walaupun ada beberapa yang disesuaikan dan dirubah sedikit dibagian waktunya. Taragis benget ya kisah Miako disekolah. Ini juga kerena ada yang mau minta femSasu, awalnya mau buat NaruSasu tapi biar disesuaiin sama Miako jadi Miako buat femSasu. Ini OOC bangetkan, ada typos Miako juga minta maaf ya., begitulah Miako kalau udah ketemu orang yang jadi karakter Naruto, Miako gak pernah bisa berhenti ketawa padahal Miako dikenal sabagai senior yang ganas dan gak pernah senyum tapi dia dengan perjuangan 1 tahunnya berhasil buat Miako selalu seneng kalau ketemu dia sekarang. Beberapa adegan itu nyata bahkan adegan didinding itupun baru kejadiannya, semoga Minna suka sama cerita ini ya, doa in aja kelangsungan hubungan Miako jadi ini nanti ada squelnya. Segitu aja ya, nanti tunggu ya fic Miako satu lagi yang berchapter, karena sebelum Kita dan pantai End, Miako bakal updated Fic lagi, ok, Miako pulang dulu ya, salam cinta dari Miako Uchiha, Bye… bye *lambaitangan* RnR jangan lupa, Minna *Teriakdarihjauh*


End file.
